Abstract/Project Summary Precision Health Technologies Core The proposed P20 Exploratory Center for Precision Health in Diverse Populations will utilize a socio-ecological and precision health model to develop nurse scientists and interdisciplinary teams dedicated to advancing research in Metabolic Syndrome (MetS) and related multiple chronic conditions (MCC), their biological mechanisms, modifiable risk factors, and the best interventions to reduce or eliminate MCC burden. Precision health research involves using and integrating multiple data types and technologies in order to address biological, behavioral and environmental mechanisms underlying conditions at the individual to mesosytem levels (i.e., interaction between the individual and direct family and social networks). Precision health research in MetS and related MCC will incorporate mHealth, sensors, clinical, and omics data in order to achieve a full picture of the conditions and relevant self-management, treatment and prevention. Applying precision health technologies to research in MetS requires experience, expertise and use of validated technologies to support rigorous, ethically sound research. To facilitate the overall Center aims, the aims of the precision health technologies core are as follows: 1) Develop a sustainable infrastructure to support researchers internal and external to the proposed center to integrate PHT into their chronic disease research; and 2) Support the advancement of nursing science in precision health and MetS through collaborative, interdisciplinary research incorporating PHT. Components and activities of the core to address these aims include precision health research consultations, precision health technologies research procedures and orientation, technology acquisition and inventory, and precision health technologies facilities. To maximize its impact, this core will be a sustainable, expert-led resource for precision health research in MetS and related MCC that benefits center investigators, NYU College of Nursing researchers, and the greater NYU/NYC research community. This core will provide a model for other research and nursing institutions as they develop infrastructure to extend capacity in nursing precision health research.